Movie Night!
by booklion4
Summary: Rose decides that the Lissa, Christian, Dimtri and herself need a movie night. So they watch one of my favorites. Gladiator! This has a scene from both Rose's Pov and Dimtri's. Lucky you. Read, review, and luv.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Enjoy my favorite characters watching my favorite movie. Gladiator! I think Dimitri and Rose will enjoy it. What do you think? R&R __**Disclaimer**__: I don't own the VA peoples_

Pov: Rose

VA Peoples watching Gladiator

"Yo, peoples, I'm home." I peeled off my jacket and kicked off my shoes. I walked into the living room and Lissa was doing paper work on the couch while the boys were watching TV. I walked over and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Lissa? Are you going to ignore your favorite guardian?" I received no answer.

So, instead of annoying her further I walked over to Dimitri and dropped into his lap. He looked up from his western novel and I caught his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. "Hey, Comrade." I said breathlessly after breaking away.

"Hey, Roza," he said just as breathlessly. I heard a whistle is the background and since there was only two other people with us, I had an idea about who it was. Christain I turned around faster than you could say guardian and picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Ow! Rose! How do you make a pillow hurt?" he said all this while rubbing his face. Though all of this Lissa was still doing paper work. I got off Dimitri's lap, walked over to her, and plucked the papers right from her hands.

"Hey! Rose! Give those back!" She was using her queen voice but I didn't listen. It was my day off and I wasn't going to spend it by watching her do paper work all night.

"No. We're going to watch a movie." Lissa kept complaining but I'd already made up my mind so everyone else be damned. I had everyone pick out one movie then Lissa, since she's the one opposed to watching a movie, picked one out of a hat. Christian picked Die Hard, Dimitri picked The Italian Job, Lissa picked Titanic, and I picked Gladiator. When I .pulled out my pick Lissa made a face and said, " Really, Gladiator? You know that I don't like that movie."

"Oh come on! It has romance, revenge, and good fight choreography." Lissa sighed and nodded. I took the movies and shuffled them behind my back and numbered them. Lissa picked number four. I didn't know what the movie numbers were because they were behind me. Dimitri did how ever because he was behind me on the couch. He pulled out number four and is was Gladiator.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I put the movie in, turned off the lights, and settled myself in Dimitri's lap.

Dimitri pulled me closer and softly kissed my neck. "I've never seen this movie," he murmured against my neck. I whipped around and stared at him.

"What," I whispered in awe, "I love this movie."

"Well, then your have to explain to me."

"I will explain it to you but you can't distract me."

"Mmm, that will be hard. You're irresistible."

"Summon your Academy self."

He mumbled in Russian against my throat and I turned back toward the TV. Dimitri kept asking questions like, "What is this guys name again?" "What is the matter with the emperor's son?" When we got to the part where Russell Crowe's wife and son was killed, Dimitri inhaled loudly in my hair. I looked back at him scared. He answered my questioning looks with, "I keep you envisioning that as you and seeing myself react."

My face immediately softened, "Babe, I am going to stay here and annoy you until you're tired of me."

"I could never get tired of you." After that little exchange we turned back toward to the movie. I glanced over at Christian and Lissa to see if they caught our little exchange but they seemed to be in their own world together.

We finished the movie two and a half hours later. I yawned and stretched like a cat. Dimitri chuckled behind me before putting open mouth kisses on my throat. I shivered then turned around. "I'm too tired tonight Comrade. In the morning."

"Wow Rose I've never heard you turn down sex." Of course Christian said this Dimitir being the gentleman he is would never say that for fear of me kicking his ass.

"Well, Sparky, if your think that that to all the men I've dated besides Dimitri." Christian stared open mouth at this new information. "You didn't think I was the slut that everyone made me out to be. Wait a minute, don't answer that." I thought better of that after I said that.

Lissa laughed shook her head and pulled a gaping-mouthed Christain up the stairs to their room. "Night Rose. Night Dimitri." We called back our farewells and I turned to Dimitri.

"Carry me?" I asked. In answer he swept me into his arms briadal style and carried me to bed.

_A/N I might add another chapter. What do you think? R&R _

_P.S. I need more prompts!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Dimitri's pov on the previous chapter. This will be the last chapter for this story that I will be writing. _****_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**_**

**I hear the door slam shut and the musical sound of Rose's voice fill the air. "Yo, peoples I'm home." I turned around on the couch to get a better view of her walking into the living room. **

**She walks over to Lissa and asks her if she is ignoring her. She receives no answer and comes over to me and plops down in my lap. I dog-ear my book when she takes my face in her hands and kisses me passionately. "Hey, Comrade."she whispers breathlessly in my ear.**

** "****Hey, Roza." I whispered back. I heard Christian whistle in the background and thought ****_Oh I can't protect Christian from a ticked off Rose. _**

** "****Ow! Rose, how do you make a pillow hurt?" Told you. Rose then climbed off my lap, stalked over to Lissa, and plucked the paperwork right out of her hands. \**

** "****Hey! Rose! Give those back!," You know she meant business because she was using her queenly voice. But on the other hand it was Rose's night off. **

** "****No we're going to watch a movie." Lissa kept complaining under her breath but knew that Rose had made up her mind. Rose then had everyone pick a movie and had Lissa pick one out of a hat. I picked ****_The Italian Job_****, Christian picked ****_Die Hard_****, Lissa picked ****_Titanic_****, and Rose picked ****_Gladiator_****. **

**When Rose pulled out her pick Lissa made a face and said, "Really? You know I hate that movie." **

** "****Oh come on. It has romance, revenge, and good fight choreography." Lissa sighed and nodded. Rose then took the movies and shuffled them behind her back. Then she numbered them and Lissa picked four. I internally grimaced. I knew Lissa would hate this movie. I recently pulled out ****_Gladiator. _**

** "****Yes!" Rose scrambled up and hit the lights then proceeded to settled herself in my lap. **

** "****I've never seen this movie." I whispered in her hair. **

** "****What? This is my favorite movie!" **

** "****Well, then you'll have to explain it to me then." My face was still buried in her hair because it smelled so good. **

** "****I can explain it to you but you can't distract me."**

** "****Mmm, that will be hard. You're irresistible."**

**"****Summon your Academy self." She turned back to movie. I grumbled in Russian into her throat. **

**I kept asking her questions partly to ignore her partly because I was confused. When we got to the part where Russell Crowe's wife and kid were killed I inhaled loudly. Rose turned around with a questioning look on her face. I answered the questions on her face. "I just envisioned that is you and seeing myself react." **

**Her face softened and she said, "Babe, I'm going to stay here and annoy you until you're tired of me."**

**"****I could never get tired of you." We both turned back to the movie and I saw Rose look over and Lissa dna Christian with a smile on her face. **

**We finished the movie two and a half hours later. Rose stood up and yawned and arched her back looking very much like a cat.. I chuckled finding her just adorable and placed open mouthed kisses on her neck. I felt her shiver and turn around. I grinned happy that I could provoke that kind of response from her. "I'm too tired tonight Comrade. In the morning."**

**"****Wow Rose. I don't think I've ever heard you turn down sex." I didn't want to say anything in fear of pissing her off but yes this is one of the few times she's turned me down. **

**"****Well Sparky, if you think that you should talk to all the men I've dated before Dimitri" Christian stared open mouthed at this new information. "You didn't think I was the slut everyone made me out to be did you? Wait a minute don't answer that." **

**Lissa laughed and started pulling Christain up the stairs who still had his mouth open. "Night Rose. Night Dimitri." We bid our good nights and Rose turned to me. **

**"****Carry me?" In answer to her question I swept her into my arms and carried her bridal style to sleep.**

**_A/N I need more prompts for my TMI drabbles. R&R. _**


End file.
